God
A creature with the God race usually features the mechanic "God Link". They can also be identified due to the card artwork "spilling" out of the usual border towards the side where the God can be linked. Linking the other specified God will usually result in both Gods forming one larger picture with the "spill-over" artwork. Most Gods can link through either their left or right side, while others can link through both sides, forming an eventual 1x3 formation. In rare cases, combinations of Gods can link in such a way that they form a 2x2 formation. When you summon a God, and an available God for linking is in your battle zone, you can choose to immediately invoke the God Link. Otherwise, you cannot link the Gods except through an effect. Similar to evolution creatures, linked Gods do not get summoning sickness, even when all the Gods to be linked are played in the same turn. Some abilities listed on Gods trigger only when the God Link is invoked, while others continue to be active while the Gods stay linked. Once linked, the Gods are considered as one creature, with their costs, names, races, power, civilizations and abilities all combined. This also means that when Gods of different civilizations are linked, the resulting creature is multicolored. When a linked God attacks, all parts tap as one, and when a linked God would leave the battle zone, you can choose which piece leaves this way. When you evolve a linked God, all parts of the creature count as one base creature, and when the top card of this pile is removed all Gods are linked again. Example cards with the God race are: 'List of Gods' DM-24: * God Earth Leopard - God Apollonia Pegasus (Leopard Pegasus) * Dragon Ultimate God Geki - Dragon Ultimate God Metsu (Geki Metsu) * Golden Steel God Ganastora - Chute King Garasarama (Ganastora Garasarama) * Evil Ways God Kiki - Foreign Ways God Kaikai (Kiki Kaikai) * Military Elephant of Thousand Blades Kiritorawonga - Military Elephant of Thousand Curse Kirimenoail (Miltary Elephant) DM-25: * Otto, Worldly God - Dokkoi, Fantasy God (Worldly Fantasy) * Izana, Crime God - Orphe, Punishment God (Crime and Punishment) * Gort, God of Sealing - Tauros, Battle God (Sealing Battle) * Aloro, War God - Paloro, God of the Cycle (War Cycle) * Riki, Thunder God - Gou, Spirit God (Thunder Spirit) DM-26: * Aku, Ultimate God - Zen, Transcendent God (Utimate Transcendent) * Chemical, God of Sublimity - Protégé, the Finest God (Chemical Protégé, Sublimity's Finest) * Chemical, God of Sublimity - Underworld, the Greatest God (Chemical Underworld, Sublimity's Greatest) * Orbital, the Supreme God - Protégé, the Finest God (Orbital's Protégé, Supreme's Finest) * Orbital, the Supreme God - Underworld, the Greatest God (Orbital Underworld, Supreme's Greatest) DM-27: * Emerald Pharaoh, Earth God- Shine Valkyrie, Heavenly God - Blue Posiadon, Sea God - Dark Indora, God of Darkness - Flame Agon, God of Flames (Rainbow, they loop as firee links to nature) DM-28: * Garyou, Suzaku God - Tensei, Byakko God (Suzaku - Byakko) * Ludvica the 2nd, God of Mystic Light - Leopold the 2nd, God of Mystic Light (Mystic Light) DM-32: * Adge, Emperor of the Gods - Ana, Emperor of the Gods - Mani, Emperor of the Gods - Moora, Emperor of the Gods (Emperor of the Gods) DM-33: * Titus, King of the Gods - Lia, King of the Gods (King of the Gods) DM-34: * Macbeth, King of the Gods - Othello,King of the Gods (King of the Gods) * EVE, God of Spiritual Creation - ADAM, God of Spiritual Creation (Spiritual Creation) Decks DMC-40: * Heavy, Dragon God (left) - Death, Destruction God (middle)- Metal, Dragon God (right)- (Heavy Death Metal) Category:Race Category:Fire Category:Nature Category:Water Category:Light Category:Darkness Category:Rainbow Category:God